Kim Stoppable Gets Kidnapped But Ron Saves The Day
by Troumvirate
Summary: Ron has to save Kim from all of the villains in the show it's kind of like that Batman movie from the 60s except no one gets turned into powder.  OR DO THEY?  Read to find out.


One day Kim Stoppable was grocery shopping for Ron and their twin babies when Dr. Drakken came in his hover car and kidnapped her and brought her back to his lair. Then when Ron got home from Mystical Monkey Power school at Yamanouchi he realized dinner wasn't ready and went out to look for Kim. So he found Drakken's lair and broke in with the Lotus Blade.

When he got inside he saw a bunch of henchmen with Dr. Drakken and Shego and Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan and Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr. and Motor Ed and Professor Dementor and DNAmy and Camille Leon and Frugal Lucre and Gemini and Fukushima and the Bebes and Gill and Adrena Lynn and Aviarius and Electronique and The Mathter and Falsetto Jones and Jack Hench and Nanny Nane and Chester Yapsby and Big Daddy Brotherson and The Knights of Rodigan and White Stripe and Jackie Oakes and Hank Perkins and The Fashionistas and Dr. Fen and Bates and Eric and Malcolm Needious and White Stripe and the Embarrassment Ninjas but not Warhok and Warmonga because they're both dead because Ron killed them with his super powers.

And Drakken saw him and said "Oh no it's the buffoon I mean Ron Stoppable please don't hurt us."

And Ron said "It is too late for that Drakken. You will face justice today because I am the chosen one."

And then out of all of the villains Josh Mankey stepped forward because he was a villain too because he kept Kim and Ron from becoming a couple until the end of So The Drama.

Ron saw all of the villains surrounding him and took out the Lotus Blade but then threw it on the ground in front of Josh and said "I do not need the Lotus Blade, I have an even stronger weapon."

Monkey Fist heard this and shook his head in disbelief saying "You fool there is no greater weapon than the Lotus Blade."

Then Ron shook his head and said "You are wrong Monkey Fist," and he unzipped his pants and presented his enormous penis. It glistened with purity and strength like a great white lance used by the holiest of crusading knights.

So Josh picked up the Lotus Blade and the two dueled with their respective weapons until Ron's penis broke the mystical blade in two. Josh looked at the useless weapon wide-eyed and turned to run away.

"Impossible!" Monkey Fist screamed.

Ron took hold of his incredible long and girthy unit and began to slash and stab at every villain in range, which was very far indeed. Soon only a handful of the villains were left standing, including all of the women. The female villains instantly fell in love with Ron and his spectacular penis and pledged to give up villainy forever as long as they could be with him. Kim approved of this from where she was chained to the wall. Even DNAmy was hot now because she used some of her DNA manipulating powers combined with Camille's nanotech in order to be hot so she would be worthy of Ron's penis.

So all of the villains were now unconscious from Ron's mighty attack and only Josh was left standing. Josh begged and pleaded to be spared and said that he has always been a jerk and an asshole and a villain and that he is the reason that Kim never saw Ron for the really great guy and super boyfriend material that he is. Ron then turned on his "serious face" which is never a good thing and means that he's going to get really mean and uber powerful and said "This is the end for you, monkey boy", and he hit Josh so hard with his penis that Josh died.

After that Ron freed Kim from her bonds and they hugged and kissed. Then Mr. Dr. Possible showed up and threatened to send Ron into a black hole if they did anything that night even though they were married because Kim and Ron are so pure that they never even consummated their marriage on their wedding night. Ron was still afraid of Mr. Dr. Possible so he put his penis away and walked over to all of the women and said "let's go back to my place" and they had sex that night except for Kim who was doing housewife stuff.

Then Rufus saw them and ate cheese and said "aww".

The end.


End file.
